Ranma's Guitar
by Iron-Flash
Summary: Ranma tries out music class and learns something about himself.


Ranma frowned as he looked through his schedule that he was handed and saw an elective he was somewhat interested in, but didn't really think about. He's never really though of music as something that was really important, but hey, sometimes you just gotta branch out. Other than martial arts, he's never actually tried anything else. He glanced at the others who were sitting with him. Akane, Ryoga, Sayuri, Yuka, Ukyo, Konatsu, Hiroshi, Daisuke, Shampoo and Mousse. They were all looking at their own schedules and checking the electives they wanted to do. From what Ranma remembered, Sayuri and Yuka were some of Akane's friends, but he never really kept track of who her friends were. Only reason why Shampoo and Mousse were in school….well the Old Ghoul had decided they should get some education in since they were staying in Japan for the time being and they couldn't always be at the Cat Café and it could help with Shampoo's limited Japanese, which it was . Ryoga was there because he needed it due to being the same age as Ranma and Akane and well…he ended up getting a GPS from Nabiki to help him find places easier…it's slowly improving his sense of direction, but he keeps it just incase he ends up getting lost. Ukyo and Konatsu were there due to needing the education as much as Ryoga and the others.

"Hmm…I think I might try music as an elective." Ranma said, shrugging as he took his pencil and checked it off. "Always been a bit interested in it but never really had much of a chance to, well you know, try it out."

"Didn't you have that class in our old school, Ranma?" Ryoga asked slightly confused.

"I did, but I never really had the chance to play any of the instruments due to the insanity called my life." Ranma said sarcastically. "Nah, but I had it and sometimes I just zoned out, not really caring due to it not being martial arts. But hey, I'm trying to make an effort now so I can at the very least get smarter than I already am and possibly either go to college or something" Ranma shrugged.

"Shampoo is trying it too. Not because Ranma trying, but because Shampoo like to play flute." Shampoo decided to put her two cents in, shrugging slightly.

"I've heard it, she's really good. She plays it when the Café is slow or just when she's bored. I think she's even played 'Shake Your Groove Thing' on it before…it was odd, but I was impressed." Mousse said, chuckling. "It was kinda funny to see her play it with some mice and other animals actually shaking their asses to the song. She's like the Pied Piper of modern times." Everyone else laughed at the thought of animals dancing to music.

"I'll be doing acting this year." Akane said. "I'm going to be honest, I like it. It's a fun thing to do. All the different plays we do and all the singing we can do at times….unlike when we did Romeo and Juliet." She sighed looking at Ranma as he glared at her for the reminder.

"You know, the reason why I never did kiss you in that play, was because I was nervous as hell about it being my first kiss. But you ruined it by putting duct tape over my mouth." Ranma growled out in anger. "Hell, my first kiss was with Kuno because of his stupid bullshit wishing thing! Well…actually I'd say my first was when Shampoo gave me the Kiss of Death from defeating her as a female…ok, so I've had multiple kisses as a girl…barely any as a guy other than the Kiss of Marriage. Ok, I don't count those as kisses, because I did't approve of them or anything. Alright, I've never had my first kiss that I've initiated and approved of." Ranma said with a look that dared them to argue.

They all shrugged and smirked at him before continuing on with their lunch. By the end of the week it was time for Ranma's first music class. The music teacher explained that they'd listen to music and learn about it as well. Along with playing the music during sessions at times. Ranma shrugged as he got up and looked at the instruments, frowning at which one he should use for the remainder of school, Shampoo had already chose the flute and had sat down. Ranma kept looking and saw a violin, it peeked his interest a little but he honestly didn't want to go for something that could sound sad. He then noticed a black and red electric guitar with an medium sized amp next to it. He felt drawn to it and grabbed it and sat down with it. He strummed a few cords and felt as if he did the right thing. He had heard the teacher say something about everyone trying out their chosen instrument. He decided to go last and when he did start, he went with what his gut told him to do and started to play a song instead of a few cords. He even started singing, catching everyone by surprise, including himself as the teacher turned on the intercom, to let everyone hear this.

 _Where were you when it happened?_

 _Where could you be found?_

 _Were you at the front of the stage?_

 _Or in the underground_

Everyone in the school had stopped their school work and just listened. Even the teachers who were teaching, just stopped and listened confused. Kuno was actually confused. Was that the foul sorcerer known as Ranma Saotome?

 _From SF out to Old Bridge_

 _NY back to LA_

 _The world of metal changed forever_

 _Back in the day_

 _Well that was back in the day_

 _And if you weren't there_

 _It doesn't matter anyway_

 _Because you wouldn't understand_

Nabiki raised an eyebrow and started to wonder how she could make money off of this. Should she charge the people who have heard Ranma sing and play? Or just let him do his own thing? Though Akane on the other hand was jealous and slightly angry. Ranma could sing and play guitar? Why did he keep this a secret?

 _Live to die and die to play_

 _Every day and place_

 _Leave a path of metal_

 _Across the world from stage to stage_

 _Well that was back in the day_

 _And if you weren't there_

 _It doesn't matter anyway_

 _Because you wouldn't understand_

 _In denim and leather_

 _We were all part of one force_

 _Knocked Rock and Roll on it's ass_

 _And put metal on the course_

Everyone listened as he played his guitar solo. Some people were close to cheering, but knew he wasn't done yet. Principal Kuno just listened and frowned slightly, unsure if he should let this continue, but it seemed he should let this happen, not like it would actually stop anyone from doing anything at school. And besides, worse things have happened here.

 _Higher!_

 _Higher!_

 _Higher!_

 _Higher!_

 _Back in the day_

 _You weren't there_

 _It doesn't matter_

 _Because you wouldn't understand_

 _This is our way of life_

 _A life that was born free_

 _To follow orders how to live_

 _Was never meant to be_

 _Oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh_

 _Peals of thunder, sheets of lightning_

 _The powers hits the stage_

 _The music was exciting_

 _The mania raged_

 _Oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh_

 _We all had the fever_

 _Our ears started to ring_

 _Feeding this wildfire_

 _Consuming everything_

 _Oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh_

 _Metal's King back then_

 _And still is this today_

 _Others imitate or challenge_

 _But it never goes away_

 _Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_

Ranma finished the song and sat back, slightly tired from singing. Everyone in the school just sat there for a few seconds before cheering. Ranma looked up and let out a small laugh.

"Apparently everyone really liked the song." He said smirking.

"Ranma, have you ever touched a guitar…or ever sang before?" The music teacher asked, "Because you sing and play like a professional."

Ranma shook his head. "No. I've never touched any instrument in my life. I didn't even know I could sing. I just grabbed the guitar and sang because it felt….natural. Like picking up a new martial arts move or dodging a punch. I could do another song if you like."

Principal Kuno turned on the intercom after hearing that. "This big kahuna would love to hear more songs from the young keiki. Me thinks the rest of the school would as well" He said, trying to sound slightly normal and not use his Hawaiian dialogue as much any more. Ranma shrugged as he heard the school cheer over the intercom. He frowned before starting to play another song.

"Well…I guess **Nothing Can Stop Me Now** " Ranma said as he started the song.

 _Feel the passion ignite me_

 _Feel it burning inside me_

 _I won't let this life just pass me by_

 _Gonna start a revolution_

 _Go by the name Hero_

 _Take back control_

 _Yeah, here I go-o-o-o-o_

 _Today I've gotta make a change_

 _Straight to the top I'm on my way-y-y-y-y_

 _And I was meant for so much more_

 _And I found a dream worth fighting for_

 _And nothing can stop me_

 _Nothing can stop me now_

 _Why do I get the feeling Ranma is talking about his life?_ The Nermia Wrecking crew thought to themselves as they listened to the song.

 _All I need is a horizon_

 _Courage to keep trying_

 _Awakened I_

 _Feel so alive_

 _Today I've gotta make a change_

 _Straight to the top I'm on my way-y-y-y-y_

 _And I was meant for so much more_

 _Honestly I really do think I'm meant for so much more than just a martial arts teacher. Granted it's all I know, sure. But come on, even I need to branch out._ Ranma thought to himself as he kept playing.

 _And I found a dream worth fighting for_

 _And nothing can stop me_

 _Nothing can stop me now-w-w-w-w-w-w_

 _Can stop me now_

 _Today I've gotta make a change_

 _Straight to the top I'm on my way-y-y-y-y_

 _And I was meant for so much more_

 _And I found a dream worth fighting for_

 _And nothing can stop me_

 _Nothing can stop me_

 _Nothing can stop me_

 _Nothing can stop me now-w-w-w-w-w-w-w_

 _Can stop me now-w-w-w-w-w-w-w_

Ranma finished the song and sat back. "You know…I might just become a rock-star. I can fall back to being a martial arts teacher if it doesn't work out." He said out loud to everyone.

"You have potential, Ranma, but don't jump straight to a rock star. You have to work up to that. You need more practice, think of it as a challenge. You keep getting better and eventually you will get to where you want to be." The music teacher said. "You can also keep that guitar. Practice at home for at least…20 or 30 minutes a day and keep getting better." Ranma nodded and stretched as he heard the bell ring, signaling the end of the day. He and the others were walking home.

"So, since when could you play the guitar and sing?" Akane asked, genuinely curious.

"No idea. Guess it's always been there. I just never really acted on it you know? Like every now and then I'd walk past the music store and see a guitar, but I'd never go in and actually play it. Mainly due to random people trying to kill me or because I was on my way somewhere and couldn't stop just for it." Ranma replied and smirked. "Guess I'm gonna surprise everyone when I start playing at home. Surprise the hell out of my father…gah, no. He doesn't deserve that title. He might be my dad and all, but he has no right to even be called my father." He scowls annoyed.

Shampoo looked confused. "And why can't panda man call himself your father?" She asked, curious about it.

Ranma growled. "He stole me from my mother at four years old and took me on some bullshit training trip for 12 damn years, engaged me to multiple women, SOLD ME FOR PICKLE AND RICE, SOLD ME TO PERVERTED PEOPLE FOR THEM TO USE ME AS A DAMN SEX OBJECT, TAUGHT ME THE FUCKING NEKO-KEN, AND WORSE IS THAT IF I'M NOT A 'MAN AMONG MEN' I HAVE TO COMMIT SEPPUKU BECAUSE OF SOME BULLSHIT AGREEMENT BETWEEN MY PARENTS! And the worst part about the Neko-ken is that there are four things that can happen." Ranma said after calming down slightly, having yelled out most of his rage from everything he's been through.

Akane recovered first. "Wait, what do you mean there are four things that can happen during the Neko-ken? I thought there were only three."

Ranma scoffed and glared. "Everyone thinks that, but they never actually talk about the fourth one since it's the worst of them all."

"Can you tell us what it is?" Ryoga asked, curious since he never knew the four things.

Ranma sighed. "Fine. 1.) You actually learn it, like I did. 2.) You can do blind due to cats scratching at you constantly for the fish. Luckily I'm not blind. 3.) Death. No explanation. You can fucking die from it. 4.) ….You can lose a limb."

Everyone gasped at hearing that. Ranma then sighed and took off his prosthetic arm. "I lost my left arm. No one knows about it. I've had it updated over the years but currently it's fine and doesn't need anymore tuning. It switches with me oddly enough. I'm telling you guys this because I trust you all. Please, don't don't tell anyone else." He puts it back on and shrugs it slightly and glares harshly at Nabiki. "And if I find that you tell anyone Nabiki, I will do something so terrible to you, that you will never recover from it." He snarled at her, getting her to nod quickly, in slight fear for her own life. "Good. I'd prefer to tell them on my own time. Anyway, no one knew about it other than the old lady who used to get me out of the Neko-ken and she died years ago. From what she told me, I had come to her, meowing pitifully and in pain due to my arm barely hanging on my a thread, she of course knocked me out of the Neko-ken, though she quickly knocked me out so I wouldn't scream in pain and horror at the sight of my arm just….hanging there. She took me to the hospital and well, sadly they couldn't save my arm. So that lead to the prosthetic and that me avoiding Genma until I was better. Tofu knows about it of course and helps me out every now and then. Every time someone says 'Can you give me a hand?' I'm so tempted to toss my arm at them just for fun. But anyway, just….keep it to yourselves alright? Anyway, I need to get home and take a nap. I'm pretty tired." Ranma explained as the rest went to their own homes. Konatsu was horrified at what Ranma's father had done to him, so was everyone else, but they actually had their battle aura's out and were extremely angry at Genma Saotome for treating his son like that. Some were actually planning on doing something about it though.

Ranma felt their anger and groaned, unsure if he actually should have said anything. But hey, they're his friends. Though he wondered if he should warn his father of an upcoming attack on his fat ass….nah. After everything that was done to him? Ranma just doesn't give a single shit to help his father. He would enjoy watching his father beg for help.

Songs used

Megadeth: Back in the Day

Mark Holman: Nothing Can Stop Me Now


End file.
